Three Chances of Help
by jenonet
Summary: Monsters University / Monsters Inc. human version! / "Baiklah, Sullivan, karena kau membantuku tiga kali... aku menawarkan tiga bantuan juga padamu." / "Baiklah, Canfield, aku terima tawaranmu." Terjebak di dunia manusia bersama tiga monster lainnya, Sulley tidak hanya harus menyelamatkan Randall Boggs, tetapi juga hati dan perasaannya.


**Disclaimer** : Based on and belongs to **Pixar and Walt Disney**

.

.

.

 _Here's a simply-short fan fiction that's inspired by_ Monster University! ^ ^

Maaf karena mungkin tata bahasa masih belepotan, penempatan titik dan koma yang salah, juga maklumkan jika masih ada typos ya _

 _FYI_ , ini adalah fan fic pertama saya yang saya _publish_ , jadi _review_ dari _readers_ semua sangat membantu untuk ke depannya.

 _Happy reading guys_! _Enjoy the story_!

* * *

Suatu pagi di Monsters University.

Tunggu, apa kalian tahu apa itu Monsters University?

Baiklah, jadi Monsters University adalah universitas bergengsi di Monstropolis, kota metropolis dunia monster. Namun jangan salah! Monster di sini bukanlah monster-monster mengerikan dengan bentuk yang aneh-aneh. Monster-monster ini memiliki wujud seperti manusia, namun sumber energi dunia mereka berasal dari jeritan ketakutan manusia yang mereka kumpulkan.

Saat sedang menjalankan tugasnya untuk menakut-nakuti manusia, biasanya para monster ini menggunakan pakaian khusus. Pakaian khusus inilah yang berbentuk aneh-aneh seperti monster-monster yang biasa kita bayangkan.

Kembali ke cerita kita hari ini.

Semuanya berjalan damai di Monsters University pagi ini. Abominable Snowman–petugas pengantar surat dan paket di Monsters University bertubuh gemuk berambut putih–sedang sibuk memisahkan ke mana masing-masing dari surat-surat dan paket-paket itu harus diantarkan. Johnny Worthington, ketua organisasi ROR (Roar Omega Roar) yang bertubuh kekar, sedang bersiul tidak jelas di depan asrama setiap ada gadis menarik yang lewat, dilengkapi senyuman miring khasnya. Oh, dan juga si kembar dari keluarga Perry–Terri dan Terry–yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka sambil bercerita heboh dengan si gemuk yang pemalu, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles.

Semuanya.

Kecuali James P. Sullivan yang terlambat bangun pagi ini.

"Kau seharusnya tidak sok memperbaiki alarm-ku, Mike!" seru Sulley dengan wajah geram. Sulley adalah lelaki tampan bertubuh atletis dan tinggi juga berambut platina dengan _highlight_ berwarna tosca dan ungu di beberapa helainya. Ia mengambil jurusan _Scaring_ di Monsters University dan berada di tahun pertama.

"Oh, ya, sama-sama Sulley!" balas Mike sarkas. Mike adalah teman sekamar Sulley yang walaupun bertubuh _err_ … agak pendek, tapi manis juga dengan mata hijau dan rambut hitamnya. Ia adalah mahasiswa _Scream Energy_ dari fakultas _Engineering_ dan juga berada di tahun pertama. "Alarm-mu _terlalu_ keras, kalau kau mau tahu, Mr. Scarer terhormat!" lanjutnya marah.

Sulley berusaha menelan rasa kesalnya. "Ya, tapi itu _tidak_ akan membuat kita–membuat _aku_ –terlambat hari ini!"

"Astaga! Kalau kau tidak mengomel padaku sepagian ini, _kau_ tidak akan terlambat, Sullivan!"

Sulley membuka pintu kamar dan membantingnya keras. Gara-gara Mike yang mencoba mengecilkan suara alarm-nya dan ternyata tidak berhasil, akhirnya pagi ini ia terlambat bangun. Berterimakasihlah pada Terri dan Terry yang bercerita dengan hebohnya hingga membangunkannya pagi ini.

Setelah mandi dan kembali ke kamar asramanya, Sulley mengganti pakaiannya menjadi Polo _t-shirt_ dengan warna kesukaannya–sekaligus menjadi ciri khasnya, biru tosca. Ia memadukannya dengan _blue ripped jeans_ dan _sneakers_ putih.

Walaupun terkesan cuek dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya, juga masih berada di tahun pertama, sebenarnya Sulley adalah lelaki yang cukup populer di Monsters University. Selain karena ia memiliki wajah yang– _well_ –cukup tampan dan tubuh atletis, kenyataan bahwa ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa terbaik di jurusan _Scaring_ juga membuat banyak orang menyukainya.

Sulley sedang setengah berlari ke gedung _School of Scaring_ saat tahu-tahu ia melihat Derek Knight, professor yang akan mengajarnya hari ini, berjalan terburu-buru keluar dari sana.

"Professor!" Sulley memanggil professornya sambil berusaha menyusulnya. Beruntung, professor tegas namun ramah itu mendengarnya dan berhenti berjalan.

"Ya, Mr. Sullivan?"

Sulley mengatur napasnya. "Begini, Professor. Anda… Bukankah seharusnya Anda yang mengajar kelas _Vocal Study_ pagi ini?"

Derek Knight terkekeh, membuat Sulley mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Aku sudah mengumumkan bahwa hari ini kelas _Vocal Study_ -ku ditiadakan, Mr. Sullivan. Kelas pengganti diadakan akhir pekan jam tiga sore. Dan hari ini aku harus mengurus beberapa hal di _Scaring Department_. Jadi, bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Oh? Oh, ya… Ya, tentu saja, Prof. Semoga harimu baik," Sulley mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya walaupun perkataan professornya itu belum benar-benar dicerna oleh otaknya.

"Trims, Mr. Sullivan. Kau juga."

Sulley mengusap wajahnya kesal. Minggu lalu ia tidak mendengar pengumuman yang disampaikan oleh Professor Knight soal ditiadakannya kelas hari ini.

"Sial," gumam Sulley kesal, lalu kembali ke asramanya dengan dongkol.

.

.

.

" _Whoa_! Kau tidak jadi masuk kelas, Sobat?"

Sulley yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang tidak perlu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mike yang baru saja datang.

"Tidak ada kelas," jawabnya datar, tetap menghadap tembok, memunggungi Mike.

Mike tergelak. "Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot memarahiku tadi pagi, Sulley! Kau bahkan tidak terlambat sama sekali, kan?"

"Oh diamlah, Mike. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ hari ini."

Mike terkekeh lagi, lalu duduk di ranjangnya yang berada di seberang ranjang Sulley. "Daripada kau berdiam diri di hari sebaik ini, Sobat, lebih baik ikut aku melihat mahasiswa jurusan _Door-Tech_ yang sedang diajarkan memilih kayu. Bagaimana?"

"Terdengar tidak menarik," komentar Sulley. Ia masih berbaring memunggungi sahabatnya yang pandai bicara itu.

"Kau mungkin bisa melihat gadis-gadis cantik dan pintar di sana," tambah Mike, belum menyerah rupanya.

"Tidak tertarik."

Mike menghela napas, lalu kemudian tersenyum lebar walaupun tahu Sulley tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Yeah, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengatakan itu pada McCay kalau kau tidak mau datang."

Sedetik kemudian, Sulley bangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Mike yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Frank McCay–senior dari jurusan _Scaring_ yang terkenal itu?"

Mike menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali dengan dramatis, sementara mata Sulley semakin melebar.

"Untuk apa McCay ada di sana? Dia bukan jurusan _Engineering_."

Mike mengibaskan tangannya, kemudian beranjak menuju pintu. "Simpan pertanyaanmu, Sulley. Tanyakan langsung saja padanya. Kau ikut atau tidak?"

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Sulley berada.

Gedung _Engineering_ , di mana kelas-kelas yang diikuti Mike berada. Gedung _Engineering_ memang memiliki tampilan yang cukup mirip dengan gedung _Scaring_. Mungkin kelas-kelas teori gedung _Engineering_ mirip dengan kelas-kelas teori yang ada di gedung _Scaring_ , namun kelas-kelas praktik yang ada di sini cukup mencengangkan bagi Sulley.

Sulley sedang mengekor Mike karena tidak hafal dengan jalan-jalan di gedung _Engineering_ saat seseorang memanggil mereka.

"Mike! Sulley!"

Mike dan Sulley menoleh dan segera mendapati seorang gadis cantik bertubuh langsing dengan rambut yang dicat ungu sedang menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum.

Cecilia. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sedang dekat dengan Mike. Ia adalah mahasiswi tingkat satu dari fakultas _Liberal Arts and Monstrosities_ yang mengambil jurusan _Monster Education_.

"Oh, hai," sapa Sulley pendek, sementara Mike tersenyum sangat lebar sambil berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Cecilia.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Oh, temanku ada di sini, Mikey. Dia pindahan dari Fear Tech, jadi aku mau mencarinya karena dia tidak ada di asrama."

Sulley bergidik mendengar Cecilia memanggil Mike dengan panggilan sayangnya, kemudian perlahan-lahan berjalan menjauh dari kedua orang yang sedang puber itu.

Sulley berbelok ke salah satu koridor saat melihat Frank McCay ada di depan salah satu kelas di koridor itu. McCay yang menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya pun menoleh. Ia melihat Sulley dan mengangkat tangannya agar juniornya itu menghampirinya.

"Jadi, McCay, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Frank saja," balasnya, lalu menunjuk ke dalam kelas yang ada di depan mereka. "Aku penasaran bagaimana mahasiswa _Door-Tech_ memilih kayu sehingga bisa menghubungkan kita dengan dunia manusia." Ia menoleh lagi pada Sulley. "Dan kau, Sulley?"

Sulley merasa sedikit senang karena seniornya yang populer memanggil nama depannya. "Mike mengajakku karena hari ini aku tidak ada kelas."

Frank hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu mereka berbincang cukup lama di depan kelas itu sambil mengamati seorang professor mencoba pintu baru. Saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, Frank berpamitan pada Sulley dan Sulley berdiri sendiri di depan kelas yang kini kosong itu.

Ketika Sulley sedang memutuskan akan kembali ke asrama karena tidak menemukan Mike di manapun, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut _mapple_ yang sedang kerepotan membawa beberapa lembar kayu yang terlihat berat.

Ia tidak sengaja menangkap pandangan Sulley, lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Err… apakah kau keberatan jika aku memintamu membuka pintunya?"

Sulley melihat ke belakangnya dan ternyata ia memang sedang berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruang praktik bertuliskan ' _Door Tech Woodshop_ '. Ia hanya menggumamkan 'yeah' lalu membuka pintu kelas itu.

Setelah membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu, Sulley keluar dari kelas itu tanpa berkata-kata lagi–tanpa berpamitan dengan gadis itu. Tadinya ia berpikir untuk mencari Mike, namun karena sepertinya Mike sedang _sibuk_ dengan Cecilia, Sulley memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama saja.

Sulley belum berjalan terlalu jauh saat mendengar bunyi gedebuk keras dari arah kelas di mana ia tadi membantu si gadis _mapple_. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Sulley akhirnya kembali ke kelas itu untuk memeriksa sesuatu. Sebelum mencapai kelas itu, Sulley berpapasan dengan Johnny Worthington yang entah sedang apa berada di gedung _Engineering_. Ia berjalan lurus dengan wajah angkuh, tanpa memandang Sulley sama sekali.

Dan apa yang sempat terlintas dalam benak Sulley benar saja terjadi.

Tumpukan kayu yang tadi disusun oleh gadis _mapple_ itu kini berserakan di lantai. Bahkan beberapa bagian lembar itu ada yang terpecah dan serpihannya mengotori lantai.

Sulley segera menangkap sosok lelaki kurus berkacamata dengan _sweater_ ungu yang kebesaran menatapnya balik dengan pandangan takut-takut. Sementara si gadis _mapple_ memandang kosong ke arah tumpukan lembar kayu yang baru saja disusunnya.

" _Well_ –"

"Jangan katakan apa pun," si gadis _mapple_ menyela ketika lelaki kurus berkacamata itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Kau tunggu di sini. Aku _harus_ memanggil Professor McGuirk segera." Sebelum keluar dari kelas itu, ia berbalik ke arah Sulley. "Dan aku minta bantuanmu lagi untuk mengawasinya agar tidak ke mana-mana."

Sulley bisa melihat mata biru jernih gadis itu bergolak marah. Ya, tentu saja gadis itu marah. Ia sudah menyusun lembar itu, lalu laki-laki ungu–

Sulley segera menoleh pada laki-laki kutu buku yang kini berada satu ruangan dengannya itu, mendadak mengingat sesuatu.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan… ?"

"Randall Boggs. Kau boleh–"

"Oke, Boggs. Apa yang _sudah_ kau lakukan? Kurasa aku pernah melihatmu di gedung _Scaring_ sebelumnya," sela Sulley, tidak peduli dengan perkataan Randall Boggs selanjutnya.

Boggs menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya berada di depan dada–jari-jarinya tertaut karena gugup dengan tatapan tajam Sulley. Ia seolah-olah ingin 'mengerut' dan lenyap dari Sulley. Bisa-bisa saja Sulley yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Uh, yeah, aku memang mahasiswa _Scaring,_ tapi tidak, tidak! I… ini bukan–inisemuabukansalahku!" Boggs berseru cepat, kemudian ia menunduk semakin dalam. "Aku hanya, _well_ … hanya ingin membantunya karena… yeah, kau tahu, hanya membantu."

Sebenarnya Sulley tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah kayu ini, atau Boggs, atau kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu adalah mahasiswa _Scaring_ , bahkan gadis _mapple_ yang omong-omong belum kembali dari tadi. Ia hanya merasa tidak enak berpura-pura tidak tahu ketika tadi ia jelas-jelas mendengar suara lembaran kayu itu jatuh. _Well_ , ia memang agak penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Johnny Worthington yang begitu mencintai jurusan _Scaring_ di gedung _Engineering_ , jurusan yang jelas-jelas tidak disukainya.

Sulley baru akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Boggs ketika si gadis _mapple_ datang dengan wajah keruh. Ia datang sendiri, tidak datang bersama professor yang tadi akan dipanggilnya.

"Kau boleh pergi–uh, siapa namamu?"

"Randall Boggs," jawab Boggs. Walaupun ia tetap menunduk, Sulley bisa melihat lelaki itu tersenyum miring. Kelihatannya laki-laki itu tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. _Dan itu mencurigakan sekali_ , _Boggs_ , Sulley bergumam dalam hati.

"Pergilah, Boggs. _Terimakasih_ sudah menghancurkan lembar-lembar kayu ini," ucap gadis itu sinis, sementara Boggs berlari terburu-buru keluar dari kelas.

Sulley yang masih berada di dalam kelas itu berdeham, membuat gadis _mapple_ itu menghela napas. "Kau juga boleh pergi–"

"Biar kubantu."

.

oOo

.

Skylar Canfield memasuki gerbang Monsters University dengan gugup. Ya, ia baru saja pindah dari Fear Tech University ke universitas nomor satu di Monstropolis ini karena di Monsters University ia dianggap bisa lebih mengembangkan bakatnya ketimbang di Fear Tech. Gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu masih berada di tingkat satu dan mengambil jurusan _Door Technology_.

Setelah menyerahkan barang-barangnya untuk diantarkan ke kamar asrama barunya, Skye–nama kecilnya–pergi ke kantor administrasi fakultas _Engineering_. Ia diberi daftar kontrak studinya selama satu semester, lalu ketika hendak beranjak dari kantor administrasi, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi-besar memanggilnya.

"Hei, Miss?"

"Skylar Canfield, Sir."

" _Well_ , Miss Canfield. Bisa kau mengantarkan ini ke gedung _Engineering_ , ke kelas Professor McGuirk? Banyak hal yang harus aku urus hari ini."

Skye memandang tumpukan lembar kayu yang sedang dibawa pria itu sambil menelan ludah. Ia tidak yakin bisa mengangkat lembar-lembar kayu itu sendirian, dan lagi ia belum hafal jalan menuju gedung _Engineering_ dan kelas-kelas yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tentu kau tahu kelas Professor McGuirk, Miss. Beliau mengajar _Door Tech Woodshop_." Pria yang tidak diketahui namanya itu melirik arlojinya sekilas, kemudian langsung menyodorkan tumpukan lembar kayu itu pada Skye, yang mau tidak mau diterima juga oleh Skye. "Trims, Miss. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

" _Well_ , hariku menyenangkan _tepat_ sebelum kau datang, Sir," gumam Skye setelah pria itu pergi. Skye menghela napasnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kantor administrasi.

Semoga harinya _benar-benar_ menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Skye menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia sudah sampai di sebuah koridor di dalam gedung _Engineering_ , dan seharusnya kelas _Door Tech Woodshop_ ada di koridor ini.

Dan… akhirnya! Ia sampai di ruang praktik _Door Tech Woodshop_.

Skye melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan atletis yang berdiri di depan kelas itu. Warna Polo _t-shirt_ yang digunakannya kontras dengan warna rambut platinanya yang memiliki _highlight_ tosca dan ungu. Dan juga… wajahnya cukup tampan untuk berada di fakultas _Engineering_ yang biasanya berisi laki-laki kutu buku dan berkacamata.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Skye. Skye yang merasa seperti tertangkap basah sedang memandangi laki-laki itu pun memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Err… apakah kau keberatan jika aku memintamu membuka pintunya?"

Lelaki itu menoleh sekilas pada pintu yang ada di belakangnya, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'yeah'.

Setelah pintu itu dibuka, Skye cepat-cepat masuk dan menyusun lembar kayu yang ada. Ternyata pria di kantor administrasi tadi _tidak lupa_ memberikan daftar urutan susunan lembar-lembar kayu itu.

Skye menyadari bahwa lelaki tosca yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya sudah pergi bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan terimakasih.

Saat Skye hampir selesai menyusun kayu-kayu itu di dalam lemari, seseorang secara tiba-tiba muncul dan tentu saja itu membuat Skye kaget setengah mati. Tumpukan kayu yang masih dipegang Skye pun akhirnya terjatuh dan beberapa ada yang sampai pecah bagian ujungnya. Skye tidak sempat menjerit atau apa, karena ia lebih syok ketika kayu-kayu itu terjatuh.

Skye tidak sadar saat lelaki tosca yang tadi membantunya datang kembali ke kelas itu. Mungkin ia juga mendengar suara keras yang ditimbulkan kayu-kayu ini.

" _Well_ –"

"Jangan katakan apa pun," sela Skye saat siapa pun orang yang mengejutkannya tadi berbicara. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang, hingga otaknya terasa kosong. Ia bahkan belum melihat siapa yang tadi mengagetkannya dan tidak peduli sama sekali. "Kau tunggu di sini. Aku _harus_ memanggil Professor McGuirk segera." Skye yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu kemudian menoleh pada orang lain yang berada di kelas itu dan menemukan lelaki tosca tadi. "Dan aku minta bantuanmu lagi untuk mengawasinya agar tidak ke mana-mana."

Skye lalu bergegas keluar dan berlari mencari Professor McGuirk di kantornya. Alih-alih menemukan professornya yang memang belum diketahuinya, ia hanya bertemu dengan seorang petugas kebersihan yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan ruangan Professor McGuirk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Miss?" tanya petugas kebersihan paruh baya itu ramah.

Skye menarik napasnya lagi. "Apa saya bisa bertemu Professor McGuirk, Sir?"

"Cliff saja, Miss," petugas kebersihan bernama Cliff itu tersenyum lagi. "Namun sayang sekali, Professor sedang tidak ada karena beberapa professor sedang mengurus sesuatu di _Scaring Department_. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan, Miss–"

"Skylar Canfield, tapi panggil aku Skye saja, err… Cliff. Sesuatu terjadi di ruang praktik _Door Tech Woodshop_ dan aku harus memberitahu Professor McGuirk segera."

Skye kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, kemudian Cliff menghubungi Professor McGuirk. Setelah sambungan telepon berakhir, Cliff kembali menghampiri Skye yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu.

"Professor bilang kau bisa menemuinya besok setelah ia selesai dengan kelas _Door Tech Woodshop_ -nya, Skye."

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih yang terburu-buru, Skye segera kembali ke kelas _Door Tech Woodshop_. Ia baru melihat lelaki kurus berkacamata dengan _sweater_ ungu itu. _Ternyata dia yang tadi mengagetkanku_ , gumam Skye kesal. Ia juga mendapati lelaki tosca itu masih berada di sana. Sekali lagi Skye harus berterimakasih pada lelaki itu.

Skye memandang malas lelaki ber _sweater_ ungu itu. "Kau boleh pergi–uh, siapa namamu?"

Si lelaki ungu menyebalkan itu menjawab sambil menunduk. "Randall Boggs."

Melihat wajahnya yang ternyata sangat menyebalkan membuat Skye semakin kesal. "Pergilah, Boggs. _Terimakasih_ sudah menghancurkan lembar-lembar kayu ini," sarkasnya, membuat Boggs keluar dari kelas itu dengan buru-buru.

Skye baru saja akan membereskan lembar-lembar kayu itu saat mendengar seseorang berdeham. Ia tidak perlu menoleh karena tahu lelaki tosca itu masih berada di sana.

Skye menghela napas lalu berujar pelan, "Kau juga boleh pergi–"

"Biar kubantu," lelaki itu memotong kata-kata Skye.

Skye menolehkan kepalanya cepat pada si lelaki tosca. Apa ia salah dengar? _Padahal semua ini bukan salah lelaki tosca ini, ini semua salah si Boggs itu! Untuk apa laki-laki ini membantuku?_

"Biar kubantu," ulang lelaki itu, kali ini langsung berjongkok di sebelah Skye dan mengumpulkan lembar-lembar kayu itu.

Skye tidak menjawab dan ikut berjongkok di sebelah lelaki itu. Setelah mengumpulkan beberapa potongan, Skye yang tidak tahan dengan suasana hening di ruangan itu pun buka suara.

"Jadi… kau juga jurusan _Door-Tech_?"

"Bukan, aku jurusan _Scaring_ ," jawab lelaki itu tanpa menoleh.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Skye lagi, tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat itu. Setidaknya ia harus tahu untuk apa seorang mahasiswa jurusan _Scaring_ berada di gedung ini.

Akhirnya lelaki itu selesai membereskan bagiannya. Ia menepuk tangannya yang kotor, lalu menoleh pada Skye. "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan hal itu juga pada Boggs?"

Skye mengerutkan alisnya. "Boggs?" tanyanya tidak paham.

Lelaki tosca itu menghela napas. "Lelaki yang tadi membuat kayu-kayumu berantakan."

"Oh bukan, bukan. Maksudku, kenapa aku harus menanyakan hal itu pada Boggs?"

Lelaki tosca itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Untuk beberapa saat Skye sempat masuk dalam pesona lelaki cuek itu, namun untungnya berhasil mengendalikan diri agar tidak terkesiap. Ia kemudian sempat mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena bersikap murahan di depan lelaki yang baru ditemuinya siang ini.

"Dia jurusan _Scaring_ ," balasnya, sama datarnya dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia kemudian berdiri, membuat Skye mendongakkan kepalanya. "Sudah tidak ada lagi, kan? Aku pergi."

"Tunggu!"

Lelaki itu berhenti berjalan, sementara Skye lagi-lagi mengutuk dirinya karena asal bicara untuk menghentikan laki-laki itu.

Skye menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, lalu bergumam, " _Well_ , setidaknya aku harus mengetahui namamu dan berterimakasih dengan cara yang pantas."

"James Sullivan," kata lelaki itu. "Dan kau…"

"Skylar Canfield," balas Skye cepat, terlalu cepat malah sampai Sullivan lagi-lagi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Skye berdeham dan kembali menguasai dirinya. "Baiklah, Sullivan, karena kau membantuku tiga kali–"

" _Tiga_ kali?"

"–Oh, ya, tiga kali. Kau membantuku membuka pintu, mengawasi Boggs, dan membereskan kayu-kayu ini." Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, Skye menarik napas dalam, kemudian membuangnya perlahan. "Jadi aku menawarkan tiga bantuan juga padamu."

Sullivan mendengus, lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak perlu. Kau cukup mengatakan 'terimakasih', dan aku anggap impas."

"Ya, terimakasih, Sullivan. Tapi aku _tetap_ menawarkan tiga bantuan padamu. Kau tidak harus menggunakannya sekarang. Yeah, _well_ , suatu saat siapa tahu kau butuh bantuan."

Skye bisa melihat mata gelap Sullivan bersinar geli, walaupun lelaki itu tidak tertawa atau tersenyum sama sekali.

"Baiklah, Canfield, aku terima tawaranmu." Sullivan segera melanjutkan langkahnya, namun sebelum mencapai pintu, Sullivan berbalik dan tersenyum samar, "Dan sama-sama untuk yang tadi."

Dan sepertinya, sesuatu yang _samar_ juga mulai menelusup ke dalam hati Skye, beriringan dengan senyum Sullivan yang kini memenuhi pikirannya.

.

oOo

.

Sulley berjalan keluar dari gedung _Scaring_ dengan lelah. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, seharusnya ia sedang bersantai di kamarnya atau pergi menikmati _caramel clawpuccino_ yang terkenal di The Coffee Closet, salah satu _dining facilities_ yang ada di MU.

Sulley hampir tiba di asramanya saat melihat Mike berlari ke arahnya. Ia berhenti berjalan dan sengaja membiarkan sahabatnya itu menghampirinya.

Mike tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan ada sedikit gurat kesal dari caranya memandang Sulley.

"Apa? Apa yang salah?" tanya Sulley, tak tahan dengan sikap tidak biasa temannya.

Mike mendengus. Ia berjalan semakin dekat pada Sulley. "'Apa yang salah?'? _Apa yang salah_ katamu?! Ada yang salah dengan jurusanmu, Sullivan!" seru Mike, membuat beberapa monster menoleh ke arah mereka penasaran.

Sulley segera menarik Mike ke asrama. Ia tidak terima dimarahi tanpa alasan yang jelas begini, terutama hal ini menyangkut jurusannya.

"Jelaskan," ucap Sulley dingin setelah mereka tiba di kamar asrama mereka.

"Sebelumnya aku mau bertanya padamu, Sulley, dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Paham?"

Sulley hanya memandang Mike dengan malas dan Mike menganggapnya sebagai 'ya'.

"Kau bergabung dengan ROR?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"Ya."

"Berani sumpah?"

"Mike!" Sulley berteriak marah. "Kau meneriakiku di depan banyak orang hanya untuk menanyakan ini?! Kau konyol sekali! Aku pergi sekarang."

"Tidak, tidak Sulley!" Mike berdiri di depan pintu dan merentangkan tangannya, berusaha menahan Sulley yang benar-benar hendak pergi. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak percaya pada jawabanmu. Tapi sesuatu yang cukup buruk sedang terjadi antara ROR mahasiswa _Scaring_ dengan mahasiswa _Engineering_ –oh, tepatnya dengan jurusan _Engineering_."

Amarah Sulley mulai mereda dan kelihatannya sikapnya mulai melunak. Ia menghela napas dan berbalik kemudian duduk di ranjangnya, sementara Mike mengekorinya dan duduk di ranjangnya sendiri.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Mike menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau tentu tahu Worthington, kan?"

"Johnny Worthington?"

Mike mengangguk dramatis sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat sekali. Dia adalah ketua ROR, benar?" Sulley mengangguk lagi. "Karena dia adalah ketua ROR yang baru, dia membuat peraturan baru seperti harus membeli jaket resmi ROR, memakainya dalam setiap kegiatan kampus–oh! Kau tahu apa warna jaket ROR yang–"

"Mike."

"Oh, oh, baiklah," Mike berdeham kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jadi dia membuat peraturan bagi anggota baru, yaitu memasuki pintu akses ke dunia manusia yang telah diuji oleh Professor Hague, kemudian bertahan di sana selama satu jam. Jika berhasil keluar dari sana tanpa ketahuan manusia maupun professor di sana, berarti kau dinyatakan berhasil bergabung dalam ROR…"

"Lalu… jika monster itu tidak berhasil?" tanya Sulley ketika Mike tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Wajah Mike berubah tegang. " _Well_ , kau tahu, Kawan. Mungkin saja dia dikeluarkan dari kampus, atau…"

"Atau?"

"… atau, ya– _tidak kembali_."

.

oOo

.

"Tidak kembali?" seru Skye saat cerita Cecilia berakhir. Oh, ya, ia dan Cecilia adalah teman sekamar. Bahkan mereka sudah berteman sejak _high school_. Mereka sempat terpisah saat Skye memutuskan untuk kuliah di Fear Tech, namun akhirnya mereka bersatu kembali karena Skye melanjutkan kuliahnya di MU.

Cecilia baru saja menceritakan sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di MU. ROR, atau Roar Omega Roar, organisasi _scarer_ nomor satu di MU, membuat 'acara pelantikan' anggota baru dengan cara yang tidak berperikemonsteran.

Bagaimana tidak, monster yang ingin bergabung ke ROR harus berhasil masuk ke dalam pintu akses ke dunia manusia dan bertahan di sana selama satu jam. Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang _illegal_ , karena pihak kampus pun tidak mengetahui hal ini. Terlebih ini adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya bagi monster yang belum berpengalaman, terutama bagi monster _non-scarer_.

"Iya, bahaya sekali, kan?" tambah Cecilia, membuat Skye menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Seharusnya para professor meningkatkan keamanan di setiap kelas yang ada di gedung _Engineering_ ," komentar Skye serius.

Cecilia berpindah duduk ke ranjang Skye. "Rumornya," Cecilia memelankan suaranya. "Ada mahasiswa yang berhasil mencuri kunci masuk ke ruang praktik _Door Tech Woodshop_ hari Senin lalu."

Skye merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. _Ruang praktik_ Door Tech Woodshop _? Bukankah hari Senin lalu aku berada di sana?_

"Jadi, mahasiswa _Scaring_ itu datang ke sana ketika seorang mahasiswi _Door-Tech_ sedang diberi tugas untuk mengantarkan sesuatu ke ruang praktik itu. Lalu, secara diam-diam, mahasiswa _Scaring_ itu mengambil duplikat kunci ruang yang ada. Tapi tanpa sengaja mahasiswi _Engineering_ itu menyadari kedatangan si mahasiswa _Scaring_. Sayangnya, mahasiswi itu justru tidak menyadari kunci yang diambil mahasiswa _Scaring_ …"

Skye tidak mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Cecilia. Ia segera menoleh pada Cecilia yang akhirnya menghentikan ceritanya melihat tampang horor Skye.

"… Skye?"

"Kau tahu mahasiswa _Scaring_ bernama James Sullivan?" tanya Skye _to-the-point_.

"Sulley? Kenap–"

"Beritahu aku di mana asramanya. Sekarang."

.

oOo

.

Sulley memandang bingung dua gadis yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar asramanya.

Cecilia dan Skylar Canfield.

Cecilia? Mungkin gadis itu mencari Mike. Lalu untuk apa Canfield juga berada di sini, dengan tampang serius pula?

"Hey, Cecile, ada apa?" sapa Mike dengan senyum lebar.

Cecilia balas tersenyum pada Mike, namun langsung kembali menatap Sulley. "Skye ingin bertemu denganmu, Sulley."

"Siapa?" tanya Mike ingin tahu sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke luar kamar.

Cecilia yang menyadari tatapan aku-ingin-bicara-dengannya-berdua dari Skye segera menarik Mike keluar dari kamar dan beranjak dari sana. Mike hanya mengikuti Cecilia sambil mencuri pandang dengan bingung ke arah Sulley dan Skye.

Sulley kembali menatap Skye yang bersikeras memandangnya sejak tadi.

"Kau mau bicara di tempat lain?"

"Apakah ada tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai di sekitar kampus?"

.

.

.

Blended Edibles.

Di sinilah Sulley dan Skye berada. Bukannya menghabiskan akhir pekan di tempat yang lebih menyenangkan seperti di The Growl–salah satu _casual dining_ favorit MU–yang terkenal, Monster Café, La Miniscule Cafe des Monstres yang elegan, atau di The Coffee Closet, mereka malah mendatangi tempat makan yang menyediakan makanan yang di _liquified_. Ya, makanan itu di'encerkan' dengan _blender_ dan dinikmati melalui sedotan. Kebanyakan monster yang makan di sini adalah professor tua yang sudah tidak kuat memakan makanan keras, atau bahkan sudah 'menanggalkan' gigi-gigi mereka.

Dan karena ini akhir pekan, tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai– _well_ , sama sekali tidak ramai. Kebanyakan professor sudah kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing atau sibuk di suatu tempat. Sulley sengaja memilih tempat ini karena kemungkinan pembicaraan mereka didengar orang lain sangat kecil.

Skye memerhatikan beberapa professor yang sedang menyeruput entah apa dengan heran. Ia kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Sulley sudah mendapatkan meja untuk mereka bicara.

"Aku heran," gumam Skye sambil duduk di depan kursi Sulley hingga mereka duduk berhadapan. Sulley mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Skye. "Mereka sudah tidak bisa mengunyah begitu tapi masih bisa mengajar kita."

Sulley memasang wajah datar. "Mereka sudah tidak memiliki gigi, bukan tidak memiliki otak."

Skye hanya menggerutu pelan mendengar kata-kata Sulley, kemudian saat mengingat niat awalnya berada di sini, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sulley.

Sulley yang bingung melihat apa yang dilakukan Skye segera menahan dahi gadis itu agar tidak semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Skye menarik tubuhnya, menjauh dari Sulley, kemudian memberikan tampang kesalnya. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Sullivan. Aku ke sini karena ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan jurusanmu."

Baru saja Sulley akan bertanya pada Skye, seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan daftar menu pada kedua monster itu. Setelah mereka memesan sesuatu yang paling normal–Skye dengan jus stroberinya dan Sulley dengan jus anti-stres yang disediakan di sana–pelayan itu pergi.

Sulley kembali menatap Skye, begitu juga sebaliknya. "Aku tahu ini tentang ROR, benar?" tanya Sulley memastikan.

Skye mengangguk, kali ini wajahnya lebih serius dari sebelumnya. "Dan kalau kau mau tahu, _kita_ terlibat dalam salah satu 'pelantikan' itu."

Dahi Sulley berkerut dalam. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Skye memberitahu Sulley apa yang Cecilia ceritakan padanya tadi, sebelum ia akhirnya menemui Sulley di asramanya. Di akhir penjelasan Skye, ekspresi Sulley tidak dapat ditebak. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras sementara sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya saat ini.

Seketika tubuh Sulley menegang. Ia menoleh kaku pada Skye yang menatapnya cemas–merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Atau, _sudah_ terjadi.

"Aku belum melihat Boggs beberapa hari ini."

"Jadi kau memang cukup mengenal Boggs?"

"Tidak–" Sulley menjeda ceritanya saat pesanan mereka datang. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dengan asal, dan memastikan pelayan itu sudah cukup jauh dari mereka, ia melanjutkan, "Tidak, aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya saat kejadian Senin lalu di kelasmu. Aku cukup sering melihatnya di gedung _Scaring_ , dan ternyata dari beberapa kelas yang kuambil ada yang sama dengannya. Aku yakin sejak Rabu kemarin aku tidak melihatnya sampai hari ini."

Skye menyeruput jus stroberinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa tegang yang kini mulai menjalarinya juga. "Mungkin saja dia sakit, kan?"

"Aku harap begitu. Mungkin bisa kita pastikan dulu?"

Skye menatap meja sambil berpikir. Sangat kebetulan Randall Boggs yang diduga mencuri duplikat kunci itu menghilang di saat yang sama saat rumor hilangnya seorang mahasiswa muncul.

"Kalau begitu…"

"Kita harus menanyakannya pada teman sekamarnya."

.

.

.

Chet Alexander terkejut saat Sullivan yang terkenal di angkatannya datang ke asramanya bersama seorang gadis yang bisa dikatakan cukup manis. Ia tadinya sungkan mengajak mereka masuk, tapi melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres–dilihat dari tampang serius kedua monster itu–ia akhirnya mempersilakan keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar asramanya, tidak lupa menutup pintu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Sullivan dan, _uh_?"

"Skylar Canfield," Sulley menjawab sebelum Skye membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, Sullivan dan Canfield, ada apa?"

Sulley dan Skye memilih tetap berdiri di dekat pintu, sementara Chet berdiri di bagian dalam kamar tak jauh dari mereka.

"Jadi benar kau adalah teman sekamar Boggs?"

Mata Chet melebar. "Kau tahu ke mana Randy pergi, Sullivan?" Ia kemudian menarik Sullivan dan Skye masuk ke bagian dalam kamar, seolah takut ada seseorang yang mencuri-dengar pembicaraan mereka.

" _Well, no_ ," aku Sulley, membuat bahu Chet merosot. "Aku ke sini untuk meminta bantuanmu, Chet–ya, Chet, itu kan namamu?"

Skye melotot pada Sulley yang malah menanyakan hal tidak penting. Sulley berdeham, kemudian ia mengulang kata-katanya, kali ini lebih serius. "Jadi, Chet, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Dan ini menyangkut Boggs," tambah Skye. Chet memberi tatapan menilai pada dua monster di depannya ini. Mungkin saja ia bisa memercayai mereka. Terlebih, Sullivan, walaupun tidak terlalu dikenalnya, adalah monster yang baik dan ia juga memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata.

" _Well_ , apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Chet setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Sejak kapan Boggs menghi–tidak kembali ke kamar?"

"Rabu," jawab Chet mantap. "Dia berubah menjadi aneh setelah bertemu dengan Worthington hari Senin lalu."

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Sulley, semakin penasaran. Sementara Skye mengeluarkan _notes_ kecilnya, siap-siap mencatat siapa tahu ada informasi penting.

Chet menghela napasnya. "Dia bertindak sok berani–ya, mungkin karena dia _memang_ mahasiswa _Scaring_ , tapi dia belum resmi menjadi _scarer_. Dia berusaha terlihat seperti _bad boy_ , mengikuti Worthington. Dan jika aku boleh menambahkan, mungkin saja dia… _well_ , kau tahu, rumor yang beredar…"

"Masuk ke pintu akses dunia manusia," Sulley menyimpulkan.

Chet memegang tengkuknya, merasa merinding membayangkan teman sekamarnya masuk ke dunia manusia tanpa peralatan khusus dan tanpa pegawasan. Sendirian.

"Dia memberitahumu bahwa dia ingin bergabung dengan ROR?"

Chet mengangguk lemah pada Skye. "Dia sangat bersemangat akan hal itu, dan memberitahuku bahwa dia akan melakukan _apa saja_ agar bisa diterima oleh Worthington sialan itu," ujarnya geram di akhir kalimat.

Sulley mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa didapatnya dari Chet, karena semua informasi yang mungkin penting untuk mereka sudah diberitahu oleh Chet, selaku teman sekamar Boggs.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan membesarkan hati Chet, Sulley dan Skye keluar dari asrama laki-laki lalu berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Mereka tiba di depan gedung _Engineering_ dan duduk di anak tangga di depan gedung.

"Aku tahu kita tidak harus repot-repot melakukan ini karena ini bukan kesalahan kita. Boggs mencuri kunci itu tanpa sepengetahuanku, dan kau juga ada di sana bukan untuk membantunya. Bukan begitu, Sullivan?"

Sulley dapat melihat wajah lelah Skye dari dekat. "Sulley saja," katanya. "Dan–err–Skye, _well_ , itu memang bukan tanggung jawab kita. Tapi kita ada di sana saat dia mencuri kunci itu. Jika ingin mengikuti kata otakku, maka jawabannya adalah aku tidak peduli. Tapi menurut sesuatu dalam hatiku, dia adalah salah satu teman sejurusanku, dan aku merasa tidak seharusnya aku membiarkannya dalam masalah."

Skye tersenyum lemah mendengar penjelasan Sulley yang terdengar jujur, tulus, dan berani itu. "Ya, aku setuju denganmu, uh… Sulley." Sulley merasa telinganya panas saat Skye memanggil nama kecilnya, namun untungnya Skye tidak menyadarinya. "Itu _memang_ bukan tanggung jawab kita. Dan aku setuju dengan kata-sesuatu-dalam-hatimu yang membuatmu merasa tidak seharusnya meninggalkannya dalam masalah itu sendirian." Skye terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan dengan suara lebih pelan, "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana kita bisa menemukannya."

Sulley menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Sebenarnya sesuatu baru saja terlintas dalam kepalaku. Ayo, Skye!"

.

.

.

"Memasuki dunia manusia?! Yang benar saja! Kalian sudah kehilangan akal sehat!"

Sulley hanya memandang datar Mike yang duduk di hadapannya. Oh, ya, ia dan Skye kembali ke Blended Edibles, namun kali ini mereka membawa Mike dan Cecilia turut serta. Dan kali ini hanya ada mereka berempat di kafetaria itu.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Mike, dan tidak ada satu monster pun di antara kita yang boleh memasuki dunia manusia sebelum waktunya!" tambah Cecilia sambil menatap Skye dan Sulley yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Skye menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Dan membiarkan Boggs hilang di sana? Sendirian? Tanpa pengawasan?"

"Walaupun dia bukan teman dekatku, aku merasa aku harus menolongnya," tambah Sulley yang menyetujui perkataan Skye.

"Dan kami ada di sana saat Boggs mengambil kunci itu."

"Itu termasuk dalam tanggung jawab kami."

"Dan mungkin saja kami– _kita_ bisa menolongnya."

"Masuk ke dunia manusia lalu membawa Boggs kembali. Misi selesai."

Cecilia menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Oho, apa ini? Kalian saling menyelesaikan kalimat satu sama lain? Menarik," tambahnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

Skye memutar bola matanya jengah. "Jadi? Kau mau membantu?"

"Oh, tentu saja aku mau membantumu, Skye! Kau adalah temanku sejak _high school_!" Harapan Skye muncul saat mendengar kata-kata Cecilia, namun musnah begitu saja setelah Cecilia melanjutkannya, "Tapi memasuki dunia manusia? Maaf, tapi tidak."

"Baiklah," jawab Skye, kali ini membuat Cecilia tersenyum tenang, namun raut wajahnya berubah beberapa detik kemudian saat Skye meneruskan, "Aku akan masuk ke sana sendiri."

"Ya, mungkin kau perlu teman untuk ke sana," tambah Sulley, membuat perut Mike terasa mual, tidak berani membayangkan temannya itu masuk ke dunia manusia sebelum waktunya.

Cecilia memandang Mike yang juga sedang memandangnya. "Bagaimana, Mikey? Kau membiarkan mereka pergi?"

"Tidak," jawab Mike tegas. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka pergi sendirian. Aku… aku ikut."

"Apa?" Cecilia mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau… ?"

"Ya," jawab Mike, lebih lantang dari sebelum-sebelumnya. "Maafkan aku, Cecile, tapi–"

"Oh, astaga, Mike! Aku lega sekali kau mengatakan itu!" sela Cecilia, membuat ketiga monster di meja menatapnya heran. "Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali menemani Skye, tapi karena sepertinya kau tidak ingin menemani Sulley, jadi aku _pura-pura_ tidak menyetujuinya. Oh, Mikey, aku bangga sekali padamu. Kau sungguh berani," sanjung Cecilia, sehingga Mike dan kedua monster di hadapannya menghembuskan napas lega.

"Lalu… bagaimana caranya kita ke dunia manusia tanpa ketahuan?" tanya Skye.

Mike tersenyum miring. "Cara yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Randall Boggs."

* * *

 _So, continue the story or just stop it here_? Kkk~

Saya sudah buat sampai _chapter_ 2, _even_ belum selesai. Tapi kalau banyak yang berminat untuk dilanjutkan dan banyak yang _review_ , _I'll try my best to continue and finish it_ ^ ^


End file.
